


It's All About Us

by Wuffbert



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, Leah is my character, Love, One Shot, Pain, Sad, Suffering, Twitter RP characters, Unfortunate human, Vampires, no smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of them vampire/ human love stories which are just bound to go wrong. And it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is based off my Twitter RP character @TheBloodySinner and my RP partner @ExpectInsanity. I love them dearly and this one is for them. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you've got any feedback then I'd love to hear. I'd be happy to do more stuff based off of my RP character if anyone is interested.

Some people go their whole lives without really finding that one person they’re meant to love till the end of time, others go through many people in hope for finding the right one. Then you get the people who just don’t care, and love finds them at the most impropriate time. Anna hadn’t been searching for anyone the day she came across the bad tempered, short, black haired vampire who was sprawled out on the cool grass of the field which was tucked away from most people’s knowledge. It was obvious that the women had been drinking, mostly because she had a half drank bottle of vodka in her grasp, but also because of how dull her eyes looked as they observed the night sky. The vampire’s orbs, unlike what people might think, weren’t a soulless black, but they resembled the grey of a storm, something of a beauty and certainly the most striking thing about the women’s beautiful face.

 

They had been dated only a few months when they decided to move in together, it was Leah’s request because she had a large home which only depressed her to be in alone, and naturally Anna had accepted. People never realize in life that some people were designed to be together, like two jigsaw pieces, they needed to be together to form something even more beautiful. The two women, equally as beautiful as each other, fitted together perfectly, even through the massive faults which outsiders could deem as unhealthy for a person’s personality to hold. Leah, after what most certainly classed as having a challenged life, wasn’t the sanest of people, and depending on who you asked, was royally fucked in the head. 

 

Similarly Anna wasn’t the picture of sanity either, which aided her in being one of the best assassins that was ever discovered. Although her vibrant green hair made her easy to identify, Anna had a way of just disappearing, just at the right time, just when it mattered and had yet to be caught. Some people may class the couple as murders, and it wasn’t wrong to do so, but monsters they tried not to be. When together, Leah and Anna were perfectly sane, perfectly happy and perfectly unperfect and no matter what the other people said, that was the way they were going to stay.

 

One of the hardest things for Leah to adjust to about falling for the human was the blood lust. No matter how hard any vampire tried, they had always fallen off the wagon at some point; Blood bags didn’t always quench a vampire’s thirst. A small knick of her slender finger and Anna didn’t see Leah for hours, sometimes she would come back drenched in another’s blood and other days the vampire could just about manage the pounding pain in her head, after drinking her weight in the blood bags which were stored at the back of the fridge. In the frenzy of blood lust, Leah had done unspeakable things, wiping out towns for the thrill of it, biting into those she previously saw as friends and she had come close to sinking her snake like fangs into Anna’s soft, pale flesh more than once. It wasn’t a surprise that she wasn’t highly liked in the community. 

 

Neither woman had very much family, if any at all. Anna, personally, had been kicked out of her home and forced to fend for herself at a young age, which was probably why she had so much trouble with trusting people and only stuck to shooting them. She wasn’t one for opening up much either, which left Leah slightly frustrated because some days it was as if she knew nothing about the women she loved. On the other hand, Leah was like an open book, many people knew what had happened to her when she was a child, mainly because of the deep, unsightly scars which plagued her skin from the neck down. It was the curse of the Silver’s which meant that no scar left on her undead skin, would heal and fade away, all stayed as raw and as prominent as they did when they were first inflicted. At the age of five, Leah had been caught in a house fire which killed both her parents, leaving her orphaned, her brother had also survived the fire but they didn’t keep in contact. The fire had been a subject of many of Leah’s nightmares, which still affected her to the present day, but it wasn’t something she liked to talk about, not after all the times of trying to put it to the back of her mind. 

 

Several months into their relationship and it was starting to get serious, they were comfortable around each other, had their arguments like any normal couple but kissed and made up afterwards which was what mattered, but life had been too quite up to that point, causing Leah to become even conscious of her own shadow. Life always had a nasty habit of taking something good and screwing it over big style, well that’s what Leah had found out. The morning of August the 1st wasn’t out of the ordinary, expect for both the women had snapped at each other a little more than normal. Unnecessarily sarcastic comments had been passed over breakfast, causing annoyance to line Anna’s slim face, she had to bite back her words and just keep her gaze down to her toast because she knew arguing with the tetchy vampire would only make things a lot worse. Silence stretched out to all corners of the room, allowing Leah to listen to the steady thumping of her lover’s heart beat, it was almost unbearable. Causing the chair to screech against the tiled flooring as she stood, Leah stepped away from the breakfast bar and cleared away her dishes, angry at herself for starting the day off in such a negative way. No matter what she did, it never seemed to get to Anna that much, she was way too smart to let that happen and giving a reaction would always made it worse. Anna never took any shit from anyone she met, which had always been an attractive trait in her, but most of all, she never took the shit off people who could kill her in a heartbeat, if they wanted, which could have been a foolish thing, but it was always obvious that no harm would ever come to the assassin in Leah’s hands, which could have made her weak as a vampire, but it depended on who you asked. 

 

After being out of the house for a few hours, the midday sun was getting a little too much for Leah to handle; after all there was a limit to what her skin could handle. Luckily after some magic and a very handy friend, she could go into the sunlight, like any other human being, but all magic had its limits and today it was all getting to her a little much. With a pounding head she started to make her way back to the house, a large, wooden building, which was hidden away from most of humanity by miles of thick forest. Even in the shade of the unruly trees, the heat hurt her skin, but the concern for herself was quickly forgotten when the strong scent of Anna’s blood hit her like a punch to the gut. It wasn’t the kind of strength you’d achieve by getting a paper cut, or even by accidently dropping a knife on your foot. It was something which was serious and caused a wave of panic to drown the vampire’s senses

 

As the vampire neared the house, she picked up on the signs on struggle outside of the doorstep, the settle leaves which had been laid their previously had been kicked aside in a fit of pure struggle and a smear of blood pained door handle, it was certainly Anna’s. Approaching cautiously, Leah hovered her hand over the door handle for a moment, the storms in her orbs darkening to the pitch blackness which would have been portrayed in a horror movie. There was no more hesitation in her actions as Leah swung the door open, letting the wood slam against the wall as she moved in, almost knocking it off its hinges. Whimpers and angry hushes pierced the silence and before anyone really had time to react, Leah was in the living room, her eyes as black as her hair, which was hanging around her sharp features, aiding the shadows in making her paler then she had ever looked before, if there was ever a time to be afraid of the five foot nothing, psycho bitch, then this was that time. 

 

In front of her a scene of her darkest nightmares was unfolded, Anna, being held by her unmistakeable green hair, was choking and spluttering on her own blood as her blood caked hands held the piece of wood rammed into her stomach. Leah wasn’t allowed to take another step towards her as she was launched off her feet and send flying against the far wall, causing the plaster to cave and crumple at the impact. Wheezing and coughing, it wasn’t long before she was on her feet again, any wounds in which she could have obtained had healed within an instant, but once again her path to Anna had been blocked. Another vampire, broad chested and tall grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her down to her knees, facing her dying love. Naturally it wasn’t going to be that easy, but no kick which Leah sent into this tree’s leg or elbow she rammed into his ribs caused him to loosen his grip on her and slowly, as Anna began to weaken dramatically, the vampire holding her, let her crumple to the ground in a pool of her own blood. 

 

“Let me go, you asshole!” Leah screamed, violently trying to claw her way out of this beast’s grip, only to get more infuriated when he laughed at her. It was almost as if she was oblivious to everything apart from the scent of Anna dying, the amount of blood which was slowly seeping onto the floor and the force stopping her from getting to Anna because she was completely unaware of the women who had appeared at her side, making herself painfully known as she slapped the vampire across the face, leaving Leah’s cheek stinging.   
“Now now, that’s no way to talk to the person who has your life in their hands, is it?” The women said, sickly smug with herself and the situation in which she had caused. This only earned hiss from Leah and more frantic struggling, allowing the women to lean in a little closer to her.   
“You see that stake rammed into that poor women’s chest, that stake was meant for you. You should be the one dying right now,” She whispered, her lips, which were painted the colour of blood, brushing against Leah’s ear, not helping with Leah’s efforts in trying to keep her tears at bay. “But, seeing you this distressed, hell I can almost taste your hurt, over this one, tiny human, it much more satisfying then killing you.” The words were hitting Leah like individual knives but all she could focus on was keeping her vision clear and keeping her gaze pinned on Anna. 

 

Unsatisfied with the response, the stranger, in whom Leah had no intention of getting to know, rolled her eyes and strolled swaggered over to Anna’s limp body. Her chest was rising a falling, ever so slowly now, but she was still fighting for the life which was rudely been struck away from her. With a growl Leah watched as the other vampire approached her girlfriend and hauled the half dead women up, dragging her closer to Leah, but still out of reach. Here the smell of Anna’s blood was much more intense, it was almost enough to send Leah completely overboard, but she would not have this happen. Instead of moving away from Anna and back to Leah, the sadistic bitch that had set this all up remained by Anna’s side, brushing her long, bony fingers through the vibrant green hair which Leah loved so much. The tears were slipping freely down the pale cheeks of Leah’s agony riddled face now, although it wasn’t agony of the physical sense, but her whole world was being torn down right in front of her now and she couldn’t do anything about it. “Leave her alone!” The words came out as a broken, desperate scream now, as the other women lent in close to Anna, inhaling the smell of her blood. Leah couldn’t watch, this was torture of the worst kind. She only caught a glimpse of the snake like fangs extending before she squeezed her eyes closed, fighting in one of the most frantic and desperate state for her freedom. After a moment of deafening silence, a sound which none of them expected to hear echoed through the whole room and finally the grip on her hair was released. What Leah saw when her eyes flew open was that the stake, which was once imbedded in Anna’s stomach, was now lodged in the other female vampire’s chest, straight into the heart. The tree in which was keeping Leah at bay kicked Anna aside, causing her to slide painfully into the corner of the sofa and render motionless as he went to the now limp, corpse of the bitch which has caused this in the first place. 

 

The rest Leah handled in quick work, her leg kicked out and took the giant’s legs out from under him, causing him to fall and she had ripped out his heart before he could even think to move again. With blood tripping from her hand and now sprayed across her torso and face, like red paint on a plain canvas, the one remaining vampire looked at the smaller one in utter terror. It looked like he attempted to escape but Leah was on him too quick, ramming the stake straight into his heart with that much force that it came out of the other side, pinning him to the wall. The blood, the violence and the pain which was attacking Leah in all directions was nothing compared to the hurt she was feelings as she dropped to the side of her green hair, limp, beauty who was struggling for whatever breath she could catch. 

 

Tears were flowing freely down Leah’s cheeks and off her chin as she pulled Anna up and onto her lap, cradling her against her chest, Anna’s heart beat was slow and getting even slower by the second but that girl was a fighter and when she had something she wanted to say, nothing was going to stop her. Although her eyes were foggy and half closed, she knew she was in Leah’s arms, it must have been the lack of body heat which gave it away, but even in the amount of pain which was searing though her body at the time, a small, weak, smile twitched up on her lips and she managed to whisper out in a broken breath. “I-I... Killed... That so- son of... Of a bitch.” The statement caused Leah to laugh a little, though her tears as she caressed Anna’s cheek, caring not that they were both covered in blood.  
“Yes, you did baby... You got her good.” The vampire reassured her, knowing that even now, Anna wouldn’t like to be patronized but she saw the statement as the truth, what Anna had done, yanking the stake from her own stomach and into the heart of the vindictive asswipe who had hurt her in the first place, probably saved Leah a whole lot of pain and potentially her life. After all, this was all Leah’s fault and there wouldn’t be anything she wouldn’t do for the roles to be reversed right now.   
“You... You got tha- that look... On.. On your face,” Anna wheezed, turning her face slightly as she coughed up her own blood, not wanting to get any on Leah, not that it mattered anyway. “You... You... Blame... Yourself... I-I know you..” It physically looked painful for Anna to talk, so all Leah could do was shush her comfortingly, her shaking fingers tracing every inch of her love’s beautiful face, the delicate lines which were starting to form around her lines and the perfect curves of her lips as she tried to stammer out her words. “I... I... I couldn’t thi-think... Of a more... Perfect... Person... To-To die for.” Leah shook her head frantically, leaning down to press her cold lips against Anna’s warm ones, whispering to her softly.  
“You’re not dying... You’re going to be okay, I can’t let you die.” Even as she spoke the words, she knew that there was nothing she could do anymore, death was inevitable but she couldn’t let Anna go in a panic, that would be cruel and Leah had caused enough pain as it was. Over and over again she pressed soft kisses to Anna’s lip, getting the weakest movement in response, when she pulled back, the small smile was lining Anna’s lips but she knew it was the end, Anna let the last breath seep through her keeps as she went limp, cradled in her vampire’s trembling arms. As more tears came, Leah had to choke down her fear and panic, shaking her head violently as she brought Anna in tighter to her chest, repeating the words “No,” to herself, the whispers soon transforming into painful sobs. 

It never even crossed her mind if any of the other corpses in the room would be missed, because the only thing she had ever really cared about was laid dead in her arms, and she had no one to break the news too. Nobody else cared for the psychotic rouges that fell in love. Anna looked peaceful though, the small smile still ghosting over her perfect lips, saying what they thought was never the way that they worked, so even though they never declared their love for each other in Anna’s dying moments, Leah knew, she always knew. But knowing didn’t ease the pain burning though her chest, wondering on the other hand, brought her hope, hope that where ever Anna was now, was beautiful, quiet and free from little bitches.


End file.
